


The Floor Is Lava

by sevenstevearmy



Series: Drabbles-ish [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Remus is chaotic and Logan helps him be chaotic in less destructive ways.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Drabbles-ish [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606048
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	The Floor Is Lava

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title: How To Train Your Boyfriend  
> A small snippet from a world I like to imagine.

“The floor is lava!”

Roman, Patton, and Virgil jumped up on various pieces of furniture so as not to be burned by the lava the floor would soon turn into via Remus’s will. It was one of his favorite games and everyone else’s least favorite. At the moment, Logan was the only one in the room not precariously perched since he had already been sitting. He stood up and walked over to the culprit, seemingly immune to the heat the others were feeling.

“Remus, I need you to turn the floor back.”  
“Whyyyyy?” Remus whined.  
“The others are more affected by creativity than Janus or I, remember? And only Roman can create something to protect himself. They can get hurt during these games even if they can be healed after, so I need you to turn the floor back to normal, ok?”  
“Oops. I forgot.”

The floor became the floor again and the others suspiciously regarded it before getting down.

“You can still play games, but they need to be from the safe list. Now I need you to apologize. Remember the way?”  
“Yeah.” Remus turned to the others, face full of the shame of a boy who had been scolded by his parents. “Sorry I almost hurt you. I’ll do better to remember not to turn the floor to lava.”  
“Good job.”  
“Does that mean I get a reward?” Remus perked up like a puppy receiving praise.  
“Positive reinforcement does seem to have the desired effect, so I will agree to that. What would you like?”

Remus leaned in and whispered something the others couldn’t hear. Logan’s eyes widened and his face began to grow red before he grabbed Remus’s arm and sunk out with him. Roman, Virgil, and Patton looked at each other bewildered.

“What do you think he asked for?” Roman asked.  
“I don’t think we want to know,” Virgil replied.  
“Want to make some cookies?” Patton suggested.

Roman and Virgil nodded, following Patton to the kitchen.


End file.
